


Something Just Like This

by pastelgypsy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgypsy/pseuds/pastelgypsy
Summary: I suck at summariesA little short story about my nerdy dork falling for Chris Redfield. Song title inspired by the song by The Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay.I don't own the Redfield siblings, or RE.





	Something Just Like This

Romance was never something Jordyn Lynch had luck in. She would go on dates, but things quickly wet nowhere with the guys she showed interested. After a few years of giving multiple Mr. Wrongs a chance, she decided to focus on her career.

Her masters degree in computer and information research science landed her a fulfilling job in the BSAA as a cryptologic network warfare specialist. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit to being great at her job. With her expertise in computers, her sister Adriannah would come to her with all of her technological problems. That being what led her to the TerraSave building during a break in her deployment. Adriannah called complaining that she had to switch offices and move her computer, since then her computer screen was blinking and she couldn’t get it to do anything. 

“What did you DO?” A high -pitched voice shrieked, making people just outside the office wince. Dark brown eyes looked over the mess of wires and the blinking monitor in front of her. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know! That’s why I called you!” A voice not as high pitched barked back. “I’m a doctor, not an employee for Geek Squad...I was told to move my computer and charts over to this desk, so I did! And now this. Is it even fixable, Jordyn?” 

“I,” Jordyn put her hand proudly on her chest, “Number one, am not a Geek Squad employee. Number two, am more than capable of fixing whatever it is that you did.” Her dainty hand ran through her long brunette bangs, brushing them out of her face. She sat down in the desk chair and got to work. The techie’s fingers clicked away at the keyboard, pulling up windows the taller woman beside her didn’t know existed. 

“This is gonna cost you, by the way.” Her eyes met the other woman’s, who responded with an eye roll. “Jesus fuckin’ crimeny. I’m your sister.” 

“Doesn’t mean my skills are free, Aiden.” Jordyn gave her sister an impish grin.

Aiden scoffed, “What’s your price?”

“Buy me lunch, give me Donovan for the day? I’m easy to please.” 

Aiden again responded with an eye roll, muttering “Whatever,” under her breath. Jordyn continued working, her fingers ticking away as fast as her sister talked to people around her. Aiden fidgeted with her long fire-red hair as she watched her sister work.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours had passed, Jordyn finally stood up from the desk chair, pushing her thick-rimmed glasses up to rub her eyes. She glanced up at her sister, “Whatever you did moving this poor computer, DON’T do it again.” 

Aiden met her gaze, “So, you get Donovan for the night when his school releases him for summer break? You can pick him up from school, though I’m not sure if your slug bug will hold all of his stuff from the dorm.”

“How about I get him after he gets home and settled in.” Jordyn suggested as two people entered the room; a woman slightly taller than herself- approximately Aiden’s height. She sported straight reddish-brown hair, tied back into a ponytail. Her dark blue eyes darted from the techie to Aiden.

“Claire,”Aiden was the first to speak, her bright green eyes looked the two over, the woman had a strained look painted across her features.Jordyn couldn’t help but look at the man beside her. He had to be over six foot, and as muscular as a quarterback from a football team. Her brown eyes lingered on the BSAA emblem on his shirt, just below she could see his large forearm wrapped in a white bath towel. Bright red blood stains seeped through. Jordyn was startled back to reality when Claire spoke up, trying not to laugh.

“Could you patch my brother up? He got bit by a dog trying to show the new recruits how to handle B.O.W’s”

“Was the dog infected?” Concern prominent in the doctors tone as she moved around the room. Pulling gauze, tape, and other needed items from cupboards in the office. 

“No,” The man answered.

Aiden’s hands got to work. She began disinfecting the wound. “Rabies?” 

“No,” He answered again. His brown eyes looked around the room, stopping on Jordyn, who was lazily flipping through an outdated interior design magazine. Meanwhile Adriannah expertly wrapped his arm in thick gauze.

“There,” Aiden covered the gauze with heavy-duty medical tape. “Keep it clean.”

“Thank you, Aiden.” Claire smiled. “By the way. I know I’ve talked about him plenty of times. This is my brother, Chris.” Her eyes moved from the doctor to the shorter female beside her. “Is she your sister?”

Aiden moved over to Jordyn, snaking her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders. “Claire, Chris, this is Jordyn.” 

Jordyn set the magazine back in the rack, smoothing out her navy blue bohemian style dress, meeting Chris’ gaze making him quickly look to the side. Suddenly interested in a painting hanging on the wall.

“Jordyn,” Chris repeated almost dazed. “You, uh… look familiar.” 

Jordyn pointed nervously at the BSAA logo on Chris’ sleeve. “I was recruited around a year ago as a cryptologic network warfare specialist, but I can do basically anything with a computer. I think I’ve seen you around, Redfield- right?” 

Before Chris could respond, Claire pushed him out of he room, muttering something about them needing to leave for some reason. Jordyn let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her eyes met her sister’s, who was giving her a strange look.

“He’s single,” Aiden commented, just as Chris and Claire were out of earshot. 

“As if I’d have a chance. He’d run the other way after one date.” Jordyn started to leave the room. “Besides, how can I be the crazy, cool, cat-lady aunt if I’m dating someone.”

“You have a dog,” Aiden deadpanned. 

“That I need to get home to, because he’s out of food. Later, Aiden!” 

Jordyn practically ran out of the TerraSave headquarters and to the safety of her heaven blue Volkswagen beetle, genuinely hoping that Chris would forget they met, and she could fade into the background at her job.

\---------------------------------

A week later that proved to not be the case. The team Jordyn was assigned to was hard at work, with Chris and his team handing the Uroboros outbreak in Kijuju, the techies were handling rumors of black market deals containing re-creations of the virus. Heavy footsteps echoed as Chris entered the room, the only noise in the room came from Jordyn’s computer. Listening carefully as she sang along with it, he couldn’t understand the language, but was sure it was Asian. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gently cleared his throat. 

“What are you listening to. If you don’t mind me asking?”

Jordyn glanced over at him and did a double- take. She quickly paused her music and the surveillance recording she was watching, 

“Mr. Redfield!” She squealed nervously. “W-what’s up?”

“Jordyn, right? I- uh… didn’t mean to scare you.” Chris laughed trying his hardest to sound smooth. His dark eyes scanned her monitor in hopes it would give him a reason for leaving his paperwork unfinished. “You and your team are working diligently through these rumors. Do-uh.... Any of you need a coffee, or anything?” 

Jordyn looked up at him over the rims of her thick frames. Giving him her best smile, “Thanks, Mr.Redfield!”

“Just Chris,” He smiled back at her, making Jordyn freeze where she sat.

“Right, Chris…”

Chris nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “So, what were you listening to?”

Jordyn’s face turned a vibrant shade of scarlet. “Uh… the song was Vanilla by Gackt.. He’s a Japanese pop star.”

“Oh… It sounded cool.”

Jordyn visibly sank in her desk chair. “You wouldn’t say that if you understood Japanese…”

Chris looked at her curiously, “And why’s that?”

The techie bit her lip, looking away from him. “It’s ah…Nothing.”

The more he talked the more her head spin. She wasn’t sure why he was even giving her and her team a second glance. He was Chris Redfield. The guy who took down Albert Wesker and ended uroboros. It didn’t end with the coffee, it seemed that for the rest of the day the man lingered around, offering to help with any task that didn’t make his own head spin. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Another three days of the SOA agent lingering around the technological department was drawing the unwanted attention of Jordyn’s team. She was pelted repeatedly with questions asking if there was something “going on” between her and Chris. Their suspicion only rose when Jordyn adamantly told them no and she didn’t know why he why he was hanging around like he did.  
This morning was different though. When Jordyn arrived she noticed a cup of coffee waiting for her. Attached to it was a sticky note with ‘Have a good day’ scrawled across in black ink. Jordyn didn’t try to hide the smile and the blushing that painted her diamond shaped face.  
As if on cue, Chris strolled into the computer lab confidently, and was immediately approached by one of Jordyn’s team members.

“Mr. Redfield,” He started, “As much as we appreciate the help, can I ask what your business is here?”

“I...I’ve asked him to be here,” Jordyn approached the two, her team member looked curiously down at her. “We’re looking into Uroboros rumors, yeah? Then why not have someone directly familiar with the virus here.”

Unable to refute Jordyn’s statement, the man walked away, leaving the two in an awkward silence.

“Thanks for saving me,” Chris joked. “I need a favor, if you don’t mind.”

“What’s that?” Jordyn asked.

“I…” Chris nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Can you look at my computer?”

“Oh.. uh.. Sure, lead the way.” Jordyn quickly snatched her coffee and followed Chris. He lead the way down the halls to his office. As the two walked in silence, Jordyn wondered what was going on behind the dark eyes that made her melt. She wondered if they had a spark for something more but quickly squashed the thought knowing she didn’t stand a chance with him. The phrase ‘out of her league’ felt like a massive understatement. Looking at him and the space between them, Jordyn decided that admiring him from a distance felt safer than getting her hopes up for something she knew deep down could never be. After all, he did just bring Jill back. Passing through the sleek halls peppered with modern style furniture Jordyn wondered if he had Jill had anything between them. After all they seemed to be a better fit than her and Chris.

Just when the thoughts were getting the best of her, Jordyn felt herself smack into someone. Her dark eyes peered up, meeting Chris’ as she muttered an apology. The two entered his office. Jordyn looked around at her surroundings. The room was simple, a gray desk placed almost against the wall, Leaving just enough space for Chris’ large office chair. An American flag and BSAA flag in the corner. White walls decorated by pictures, mostly of BSAA accomplishments. She placed her coffee next to an unorganized stack of papers. Her eyes moved to the tower on the corner of the desk. Her expression turned horrified.

“What happened?” 

Leaving her question unanswered,Chris offered her the desk chair Jordyn accepted and started working. Chris watched in awe as Jordyn brought life to his computer, after giving it the same treatment as a boulder in Africa. The two looked at the doorway when another person entered.

“Chris, I need to ta-...” She stopped when she saw Jordyn, “Morning, Agent Lynch.”

“Miss. Valentine!” Jordyn happily greeted, quickly turning her attention back to the computer in front of her. An uncomfortable feeling creeped from her thoughts to her abdomen as she watched Chris and Jill talk. When she finished Jordyn rose to her feet, hoping that she could pass through and leave the room unnoticed. To her dismay, as soon as she stepped form behind the desk, Chris noticed her.

“Thanks for that.” He started, abruptly stopping when Jill elbowed him in the side. He gave her a quick glare and continued. “Can I.. um..” Jordyn glanced up at him, getting lost in his eyes.

“Can I repay you with dinner?” Chris asked, his tone hopeful. 

Jordyn’s eyes widened, not believing what she heard. She could feel the color draining from her face, only to be replaced by a blush that turned even her ears red. The techie swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. She tried to speak, but the words she wanted wouldn’t come. 

“Uh-um… Y-yeah, sure!” She squeaked. Mentally slapping herself for not giving him a coherent answer. She could hear Jill in the corner trying her hardest to hide her snickering, feeling insecure, she spoke quietly.

“This isn’t a joke, is it?”

“N-no! Not at all!” He shot Jill a glare. “Don’t mind her.” Chris laughed. 

Excitement coursed through Jordyn as she moved through the room, finding a sticky note and a pen she scribbled her address and phone number. Placing the small slip of paper in his hands. “See you tonight,” 

When she was out of earshot of the office, the techie was unable to contain her nerves. In a moment of panic she pulled her blackberry from the pocket of her jeans and called the only person she could think to help.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Aiden’s voice greeted.

“Aiden… He asked me out.”

“ ‘Bout fuckin’ time. Claire told me he’s been asking about you for a week now.”

“He…. Really?” 

“Jesus Christ, Jordyn. You sound like a teenager.” 

“ I feel like one,” Jordyn sighed into the phone.

“You’re making me gag.” Aiden said dryly. “If I wanted this teenage romance bullshit, I’d watch One Tree Hill or something."

“I’m hanging up now, and I will let you know how my date goes later, bye grumpy.” Jordyn chriped, her fingers quickly found the red end key, silencing her sister’s pessimistic attitude. 

The rest of Jordyn’s day dragged on, every second that ticked by felt like minutes, hours even. She absentmindedly checked her phone in hopes of a text from her date, but mostly to check the time, again. Her hopes shot through the sky when she had a new text from a number not saved in her contacts. Jordyn eagerly opened text, sending her heart as high as her hopes.

I’ll pick you up at 7. Is Italian okay? 

Jordyn’s dark eyes looked to the clock, an audible groan escaped her lips when it read three forty-five. She quickly finished the work in front of her. Leaving the office as soon as the clock struck four. 

The three hours drifted by, at home she was able to do more to pass the time. She took her corgi for his routine walk, deep cleaned her kitchen, and took an unnecessarily long shower. Before she knew it, the clock read five minutes to seven. The brunette look one more glance at the mirror making sure her looks were satisfactory. Eyeing her reflection, she took in the entire ensemble. A navy blue top with pink roses printed across, the sleeves open on her shoulders, connecting at her elbow just before the sleeves ended. Flawless white pants, with light pink sandals to match the shade of pink on her top. 

A loud knock on the door started her corgi, who started barking at the stranger. Jordyn practically skipped over to the door, where her dog was hopping and barking.

“It’s alright, Arthur.” She cooed opening the door. Chris stood, small bouquet of roses in hand. His BSAA attire was replaced by a pale green tee shirt, covered up by a short sleeve over-shirt. A large gold chain with a simple medallion hung around his neck. Arthur pushed past Jordyn to sniff Chris.

“Hey…” She said nervously. “He’s harmless… his name is Arthur.”

“Hope roses are okay,” he laughed nervously handing the flowers to his date.

“Roses are great, thank you.” 

Chris kneeled down, offering the dog his hand. “Hey Arthur,” Jordyn watched as he played with her dog. Thinking Chris was honestly too good to be true. When Arthur was satisfied he trotted back into Jordyn’s apartment. Jordyn put the flowers in a vase and grabbed her keys.  
Chris led her to his sleek black SUV, and opened the door for her.

“You’re quite the gentleman,” Jordyn teased, making a blush appear over Chris that turned his ears red. He moved around to the other side of his SUV. Jordyn’s eyes moved, taking in the interior of the vehicle. New black leather covered the seats contrasted by light tan dash and center console. 

“I don’t have any asian pop music, but you’re welcome to play whatever station you’d like.” Chris said softly as the stereo quietly played a classic rock station.

“Classic rock is fine,” Jordyn muttered, nervously twiddling her thumbs as Chris drove through Washington D.C.. She watched the scene around her pass by. The city lights flickering to life as the sky grew a darker shade of orange with the setting sun.  
“ Beautiful,” Jordyn said softly. 

“Yeah… you are.” Chris said quietly, making Jordyn reel. 

“W-what?” She stammered, glancing over at him. 

Chris instantly lost his cool, “Y-you look beautiful tonight.” He managed to say. Suddenly interested in the traffic ahead of him, one of his large hands rubbing the back of his neck. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the quaint Italian restaurant. Upon entering, Jordyn was greeted by a beautiful interior. Chandeliers hung from high ceilings, giving dim light to the beige walls lined with vines, paintings, and pictures of Italy. Chris and Jordyn were sat at a table next to the wall. Jordyn looked over the menu curiously, going over her limited options that appeased her ‘healthy food nut’ diet- as her sister put it. She peered up over the menu to steal a glance at Chris, who was attempting to steal one as well. The two looked away and back at their menus. 

“So, what was that song from a few days ago about?” Chris asked, trying to get a conversation going. 

“It’s… ah… erotic..” Jordyn managed.Thankful she had the menu to hide behind. She could hear Chris snicker behind his own menu. Jordyn hoped with everything she had that she didn’t just blow this date. 

“I do like other types of music,” Jordyn commented. 

“Like what?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“The Scene Aesthetic, Maroon Five, the list goes on.” She gave a small wave. 

As the date went on the two talked about their jobs, hobbies, and family. Jordyn was quickly learning that behind his tough- workaholic demeanor; there was a teddy bear with a big heart. 

When the night ended Chris dropped Jordyn off at her apartment, and waited in his vehicle until she was in her home. Jordyn flipped the lights to her apartment on, Arthur ran to her feet welcoming her home. The brunette bent down to his level, petting him affectionately behind his large pointed ears.

“I think this one’s a keeper.” She said hopeful he’d ask her out again. Arthur responded by licking her face.

“Alright, alright.” Jordyn pushed him back and stood to her full height. Phone in hand she opened her text messages. She clicked on Chris’ name and a new text window opened with a cursor blinking. With an excited grin she sent 

I had a great time tonight. Hope to see you soon.


End file.
